March Twilight Fanfiction Contest: Songfics
by OstentatiousNature
Summary: Deadline March 31st, midnight. No restrictions except it must be a songfic. Details inside. Good luck. WINNERS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

March 2009 Twilight Fan Fiction Contest:

**SONGFIC CONTEST**

Hosted by: _FeelBetterBoy'sGF-JasperLuv-_

**Okay, here are the things you need to know!**

Series: Twilight (obviously)

Fan Fiction Type: One-shot.

No restrictions on subject matter, what book/before or after what book it takes place in or character point of view.

_**The only rule is that it must be a songfic!**_

Be creative, and have fun ^_^

**For those of you who don't know what a songfic is, here is a little example:**

(Note: This is a songfic to the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace and for the anime Fullmetal Alchemist, so I don't expect you guys to know what's going on, its just to give you the idea) BY STAR ALLISE

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

How did it ever come to this? How could it come down to me turning into this monster that knows nothing but hatred and death? I never wanted or expected this to happen, Star either...The both of us, trapped in the bodies of two naive kids whose pure enjoyment is to kill for mere amusement. The only times the murders stop is when we manage to take control over the bodies for only a short matter of time, even then the yelling in our heads continue as the horrible feeling of the souls of Pride and Wrath try and claw their way back to take back over the vessels that carry both of our souls to resume the pattern of lust and death that they have left in their wake. Locked away like forgotten animals in cages...We're powerless to escape the hell that we have to endure through everyday no matter how hard we try. We can't control Pride and Wrath's actions, we can only watch helplessly through their eyes as the countless, pointless massacres occur by their hands. 

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

Get the idea? Writing (can totally have dialogue), just like a normal fanfic, but punctuated by lyrics of a song that fit with the fic.

Length: Must be more then 1000 words, but please, no novel sized one shot entries. I won't have time to read everyone's! If you need it to be a little lengthy to make it the best it can be, feel free, but please be reasonable and considerate.

Rating: Any rating is acceptable. Lemons are accepted but not suggested.

Send Entries To: (I'm spelling it out so it will show up for you guys--email addresses disappear when you try to put them in)

jasper underscore holic at yahoo dot com (and there are no spaces)

Subject Line: Songfic Contest "Your Story Title Here" By: Your Pen Name

Deadline: Midnight, March 31st

Check back to this story _(I suggest you bookmark the page)_ around the first two weeks of April to see the winners (it will be chapter 2). I will try to get the results up faster this time, lol!

THANK YOU IF YOU DECIDE TO ENTER, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY WRITING! ^_^ Good Luck, and **HAVE FUN!**


	2. HonorableMention:JennaLynne

**Honorable Mention**– _WHITE HORSE _By: JennaLynne

**Contest Host Review:**

One againm JennaLynne has done astounding work (She received 2nd place in the "Words Cannot Express" contest, and 1st Honorable Mention in the "Snow" contest). This was a very interesting submission. Stepping away from the main characters, it focused on Esme's own romantic mayhem when she was human. Wonderfully written, it really gives us a little window into how Esme came to be the wonderful caring mother we all know and love. Great work!

Congratulations JennaLynne!

----------------------------------------------------

Song: White Horse by Taylor Swift  
Esme POV - Pre-Twilight (set around 1917)

From the upstairs window, I watched the storm build. Black clouds boiled in a black sky, crushing every inch of sunlight with their weight and temper. The wind howled like a feral wolf hunting for blood. Needle bright spears of lighting slashed and snapped and shot at the jagged rocks surrounding the cliffs beyond my home. The witchy scent of ozone stung the air before thunder exploded.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known  
_

There had been flowers on my kitchen table that morning. Lilacs. No words of apology, because he knew that none could comfort. I'd been unable to face Charles, unable to look at my husband, and I'd waited until I was sure he'd gone from the house before dragging myself from our bed. I'd felt the tears well behind my eyes, because I knew he was sorry. Somewhere in his soul, I knew he didn't mean to hurt me, but as I brought my hand to the bruise on my cheek, I couldn't help but wonder why he did. And I knew it was bound to happen again.

Then I felt guilty. For what sort of woman hated her husband?

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't __Hollywood__,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
_

But strong as the guilt burned, the memories burned stronger. Walking past the kitchen table, I remember how last night, I'd crashed into it when my husband shoved me, the hard corner impacting my hip. My shoes had slid on the wet floor I'd just finished scrubbing, squeaking as they scrabbled for a hold on the stones, screeching louder as they found none and allowed me to tumble to the floor.

"Pathetic! Useless, worthless, idiot girl. So weak." He'd said, and issued a swift kick to the ribs again, then to the hip that was already injured.

I had curled into a ball on the wet floor, arms protecting my face as the cold water wove through clothes to chill my skin.

_Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings;  
Now I know  
_

I swept the floor, although, it didn't need to be done, I washed the coffee cup and the plate from the meal Charles had made for himself, all before catching sight of the calendar. I was fully aware of the date, given I'd been counting the very seconds since the last beating Charles had given me – but seeing it in print gave the day a whole new meaning. I dropped the sponge back into the soapy water, began to count back the days using my fingers. I counted once, twice, again.

Sixty-two.

I'd been married for sixty-two days. I'd not been a virgin for sixty-two days. And I'd not had my period for over sixty-two days. Instinctively, my hands flew to my abdomen. I couldn't be pregnant. As I felt the first fat tear leak out of the corner of my eye, I laughed at myself. Of course I could. It was entirely possible, highly probable.

A baby.

I marveled at the idea of a child. Someone I could love unconditionally, without limits, without bounds, who would love me right back. Suddenly I wanted this child like I wanted to breathe. And I was beyond sure now. But the idea of a family brought about just as many questions as it did answers. How could I justify bringing a child into my home? How could I possibly consider subjecting this innocent life to the violence that consumed my life now?

The answer was surprisingly simple. I could not.

But, how could I leave now?

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
_

The storm hadn't worn off by the time I returned from the market. I stowed the groceries in the icebox, and turned to put the change into the little jar Charles liked me to keep it in. As I glanced at the shining silver in the palm of my hand, an idea crossed my mind, an escape plan started to form. Not for myself, but for my unborn child. And as the notion started to take form, I felt the life return to my body, the excitement brew in my eyes. For the first time since I'd been married, I was myself again, and I reveled in the thought of it as I pocketed the loose change.

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry_

In the evening when Charles returned home, he was on time, which shocked me nearly as much as the fact that he was seemingly sober. I'd decided not to say anything about the baby until I was sure of my plans, convinced of his.

"Esme," he whispered my name on a breath.

I connected my deep brown eyes with his flaming green ones, felt a renewal of the love, of the reason I'd married him. I took a step closer to my husband.

"Yes, Charles?"

"I need to go."

His words stopped me in my tracks. Go where? He'd never asked my permission to go out before, why start now?

"I…I don't understand." I finally managed to spit out.

"A ghra, there is a war in my homeland. A war my father is fighting. This is not an old mans fight. I must help him."

It made sense now. Europe, to fight in the Great War.

"My love, tell me you're okay with this, that you'll be okay on your own."

Lost for words, I only nodded.

_Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

"I go tomorrow." He whispered so softly, I wasn't sure he'd spoken at all.

Charles was leaving. And I?

I had an escape.

_Try and catch me now_

_It's too late_

_To catch me now._

-END-

Don't forget to leave comments~!


	3. 3rd Place: Yami416

**3****rd**** Place** – _SORROW _By: Yami416

**Contest Host Review:**

Once again, I am awestruck by Yami's work (she was 1st place winner of the "Words Cannot Express" contest and 2nd place tie in the "To Walk New Moon" Contest). The song just blew me away, and how much it fits with the scenes. The wording was beautiful, the way she stepped away from the characters to get the ven-diagram. Wonderful job!

Congratulations Yami416!

----------------------------------------------------

_**SORROW**_

_**By: Yami416**_

_**"Sorrow makes us all children again." ~ **__**Ralph Waldo Emerson**___

_**(This song is "Sorrow" BY **__**Flyleaf**__**)**_

_**Sometimes life seems to quiet**_  
_**Into paralyzing silence**_  
_**Like the moonless dark**_  
_**Meant to make me strong**_

Bella spent every one of her days without Edward paralyzed by his absence. Even when he was no longer around her, his absence was just as beautiful… only more painful to watch. She couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see anything. Everything in the world was so small compared to him. The darkness she suffered at night overwhelmed her since her guardian wasn't there to shield her. A darkness that was meant to make her strong only wounded her beyond imagination.

_**Familiar breath of my old lies**_  
_**Changed the color in my eyes**_

Edward spent each of his days reminding himself of how he lied to his beloved Bella. Curled up in a useless ball of beauty, his eyes changed to the deepest black. How could he sustain himself when he was without his purpose of existing? He felt so empty, so alone in the world. He loved and lost… though he chose the fate.

_**Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**_

Bella didn't know of the anguish her love suffers. She had no idea that he'd soon destroy the peace he'd hope to create and return to her again.

_**Sorrow lasts through this night**_

When she slept, she only dreamt of him. She could only dream of his face and how it disappeared before her eyes. She enjoyed her nightmares so much; another chance to see him. At night, he couldn't dream at all. He would've loved to escape the world and dream of his angel, but he wasn't given such a privilege.

_**I'll take this piece of you**_  
_**And hope for all eternity**_

Edward kept all the memories of Bella and hoped for the rest of his existence that she'd be happy. Even if it was without him.

_**For just one second I felt whole**_  
_**As you flew right through me**_

The brief second Edward ran away at inhuman speed, she felt her wholeness reach its peak, then die.

_**Left alone with only reflections of the memory**_  
_**To face the ugly girl that's smothering me**_

"It'll be as if I'd never existed," he said to her. He hoped it but she didn't. She held on to the sound of his laughter- the sound of his voice, his growl. She wouldn't let go. Even if she had to look in the mirror and see the girl who wasn't good enough for him, she wouldn't let him go. She held on to each memory with superhuman strength.

_**Sitting closer than my pain**_

His heart was closer to her than she ever knew; closer to her than his pain would ever allow.

_**He knew each tear before it came**_

He wiped her tears even before she cried. He knew her better than she knew herself. He was her better half; the more beautiful half, the smarter half. Without him, she was a zombie in disguise. No one but him could really bring her back.

_**Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**_  
_**Sorrow lasts through this night**_  
_**I'll take this piece of you**_  
_**And hope for all eternity**_  
_**For just one second I felt whole**_  
_**As you flew right through me**_

For the brief second he rushed by her, he inhaled her scent and never wanted to let go.

_**And we kiss each other one more time**_  
_**And sing this lie that's halfway mine**_

She could remember very clearly the last time his lips touched hers. Even though she believed the love behind the kiss wasn't real, she didn't know that the true lie was the one he told her. They shared that lie; since they tried to make it real.

_**The sword is slicing through the question**_  
_**So I won't be fooled by his angel light**_

"You don't want me?" she'd asked in horror. If she had looked into his eyes, she would've seen the truth behind his luminous face. Mistake after mistake… The world just wasn't on their side.

_**Sorrow lasts through this night**_  
_**I'll take this piece of you**_  
_**And hope for all eternity**_  
_**For just one second I felt whole**_  
_**As you flew right through me**_  
_**And up into the stars**_

She hoped for all eternity, she would never forget Edward._ "Even though it wouldn't have quite the same connotations..."_

_**Joy will come**_

And the truth was told… and the two lovers were reunited. Never to be separated ever again.

Sometimes life has happy endings.

-END-

Don't forget to leave comments~!


	4. 2nd Place: VarityHemingway

**2****nd**** Place** – _FOLLOW ME _By: Varity Hemingway

**Contest Host Review:**

This fic was extremely well written. The song (an old favorite of mine) fit so extremely well with Jacob's situation. The way Varity writes Jacob's struggle with such beautiful language just reminds us all how much Jake lost in Eclipse. Great job!

Congratulations Varity Hemingway!

----------------------------------------------------

FOLLOW ME

By: Varity Hemingway

_You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing...._

Bella's magenta raincoat got caught on stray branches as she struggled to keep up with me. I laughed, playfully jogging a few paces ahead of her. I enjoyed watching _her _chase _me. _It was like those ridiculous night classes that Quil's mother used to bring him to; they used to play role reversal, where you stepped into the other person's shoes and looked at life through their perspective. And Bella was certainly in my perspective, even if she did not know it. My life was an endless chase, always staring at the back of her head as she stayed several strides ahead of me.

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me _

"Jake!" Bella squealed, jumping as a water snake appeared from under a tree root. "Wait up!" I spun around, chuckling as I found her tangled up in her raincoat, leaning on a tree. It was our tree, in a way. The first place that I had ever really talked to her. She had been breath-taking that night, just like always. But I tried to block that conversation out. We had been talking about them. The cold ones. The vampires. The Cullens.

_I don't worry 'bout the ring you wear  
Cause as long as no one knows  
Than nobody can care  
Your feeling guilty  
And I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed  
And baby, I'm not scared_

I had received his threats. He had forced Bella to stay away from me ever since he had returned, but my clever Bella had escaped his cold wrath for long enough to walk with me on the beach. She was only half here though. The other half of her was with him. She was always with him in some way or another.

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

If only Bella could see how good I was for her. He was a drug, and he knew it. That was why he had left her last fall. He had left her and he had left me here to piece her back together again. I _had_, too. When nobody else could. Stitches like that were supposed to last a lifetime, but they seemed to dissolve the minute he returned. My poor Bella. She had fallen for his tricks again. That was what I loved the most about her, and also the thing that I despised. She trusted much too easily.

_I won't give you money  
can't give you the sky  
It better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go astray  
We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay_

"Bella," I muttered, shaking my head as I detangled her sodden mahogany hair from the tree branch. Bella giggled, averting my eyes as I leaned over her.

"I'm sorry!" she laughed, stepping backwards as soon as her hair was untangled. Her clear eyes were wary as I placed both of my hands on either side of her face.

"Don't," she whispered, the smile wiping off of her face as soon as I touched her. _Drop your hand, __Jacob Black__, _I hissed internally. _It's what she wants. _Mustering up all of my will power, I let my hand swing helplessly to my side.

"It's him again, isn't it?" I muttered bitterly, pinching the bridge of my nose as I took a step backwards. Bella frowned, searching my face.

"It's always been him, Jake," she whispered, her voice barely there. I could see it in her eyes; she was trying not to hurt me, yet she needed to make her stance known.

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me _

"No, Bella," I corrected her, gritting my teeth. "It hasn't. Last January, February and March. It wasn't _him _then." I was hitting below the belt, bringing her back to memories that no sane person should ever have to experience. Remorse filled Bella's eyes, and I instantly regretted it. But I had to make _my _stance clear.

"It was me _then_, Bella," I pointed out, shocked by the tremors in my voice. "You know it, and so do I. He wasn't here- he was God knows where. But I was here, Bella. I was always here." Bella shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she looked away from my intense gaze.

"Stop it, Jake," she gulped, wrapping her pale arms around her chest. "I shouldn't have come here." I laughed skeptically.

"But you did, Bella," I reminded her. "You always come back."_  
_

_You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea _

Bella considered my answer, clearly dumbstruck. If only she could see what I could. If only she could feel what she was doing to me. Then surely she would keep coming back.

But she didn't. She only felt what she was doing to _him.  
_

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me _

"Jake, you can do so much better than _me,_" she sighed, using the self-pity card as a last resort. "There are a million girls out there who would-"

"And _him, _Bella?" I interrupted, anger brewing inside of me like boiling water. "He can't do better than you?" Bella froze, stung by my retort.

"That's just it, Jake," she replied, her voice trembling. "He can do so much better than me. You _both_ can, yet you insist on fighting over me like two little children. He doesn't want to do better than me. He wants_ me_." Of all the foolish things that she had said tonight, this one stung the deepest. Did she have no conception over how much _I _wanted her?

"Jesus, Bella," I hissed, leaning in again and placing my hand on the tree next to her face. She recoiled slightly, but I did not hesitate. "_I_ want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life with _me_? A life where you grow old and _die, _but age doesn't even matter because you're simply _with me. _Wouldn't that be enough? Jesus, Bella, _wouldn't that be enough_?" It all came out at once, as if I had lost all of my self-control. Bella was frightened, breathing heavily yet still silently.

"I'm sorry, Jake," she whispered, tears flying down her cheek. And then she did the worst thing that anybody could ever do to me. She ducked under my arm and hurried away down the shoreline. This time, I didn't chase her.

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_  
_And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

I was growing impatient, but I could wait. I could wait for an eternity.

-END-

Don't forget to leave comments~!


	5. 1st Place: SteneMichele

**1****st**** Place** – _WHY DOES IT ALWAYS RAIN ON ME?_

By: SteneMichele

**Contest Host Review:**

Wow. I am astounded by this fiction. First off, excellent song choice! It fits so perfectly well. And it blew me away how SteneMichele worked her fic around it and fit it into the New Moon mindset. Amazing. The wording, and getting into Bella's head was extraordinary. Extremely, astoundingly, splendidly well written! One of the best fics I have read in a while!

Congratulations SteneMichele!!

----------------------------------------------------

WHY DOES IT ALWAYS RAIN ON ME

By: SteneMichele

_Cant sleep tonight  
Everybody saying everythings alright  
Still I cant close my eyes  
I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights_

I heard Charlie's footsteps at the end of the hall, heavy and deliberate as if he was warning me that he was coming. This was a ritual; if he sensed that I was awake, he would give me the head's up so that I would be able to feign slumber. It was much easier that way. Neither one of us would have to admit the truth, and we would both be exempt from a middle-of-the-night discussion on my current state.

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I died when I was seventeen?_

I had become quite the talented actress lately. I could pretend to be sleeping, pretend to be happy, pretend to laugh. It was the second one, however, that I found the most difficult. It could be quite trying at times, too. Whenever Rene called, I always sensed that she knew something more than I was letting on. Unlike Charlie, she picked up on the hoarseness in my voice that was the result of my sleepless nights.

_  
Sunny days  
Where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen? _

The door creaked open, emitting an eerie noise that echoed around the otherwise silent house. I stiffened, squeezing my eyes shut and stifling my sobs. That short time that he was there was unbearable. It was as if I was inviting somebody else into my mind-blowing mind, masking every thought that I had with a black canvas. Gritting my teeth, I counted down from ten. Charlie always stood in my doorway for this amount of time, leaning against the door frame and grimacing whenever I let one of my sobs escape. He never mentioned it come the morning, but he knew. He knew everything but my thoughts.

_Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shining  
I cant avoid the lightning  
I cant stand myself  
Im being held up by invisible men  
__Still life__ on a shelf when  
I got my mind on something else_

The door shut quietly, and I heard Charlie stumble back to his bedroom. Whenever I saw the pain in his eyes, I solemnly vowed that I would never have children. Why did people have children in the first place? Especially two people like Rene and Charlie. Clearly, their chromosomes did not blend well; after all, they had _me. _Then again, having children was not even a remote possibility; the one person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was thoroughly infertile. _No, Bella,_ I hissed to myself, _You can't think like that. _But I could. I could, would and _had to _think like that. These thoughts were killing me, yet they were my escape. They reminded me that he _had _existed. He _had _laid in this bed, sending electric currents up my spine every time that he brushed his hand across my cheek. _Yes, Bella_, I thought silently, _He was here. _

_  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shining  
I cant avoid the lightning  
Oh, where did the blue skies go?  
And why is it raining so?_

My eyes flickered open as I inhaled sharply. He was here right now. I could feel him. I could feel his frozen hand on my own, his thumb making circular motions in my palm.

"_Isabella," _he whispered, and his voice broke the silence of my lonely winter. He was no longer a memory. He did exist. And thus, _I did exist._

_And you're right there  
Everybody saying everythings alright  
But they're wrong  
It's only alright when you're here_

"You're here," I whispered, stating the obvious. In my subconscious state, saying it aloud made it real. And it was real. He was real. He always had been.

"I am here," Edward confirmed, and those three words sounded like a perfectly arranged symphony. It was true. He was here. Sending tremors through my body, my dormant heart pounded. The past three months were erased completely. I was back- _he was here. _I could say the words over and over again. They were like winning lottery numbers, though a billion dollars did not do him justice.

_I repeat myself again  
Because the first time I wasn't breathing_

_This is wrong but it feels so damn right_

_And it'll catch up with me in the morning_

_But who needs to make sense of it all?_

I resisted the urge to let out a cry. I was dreaming. I would open my eyes any second and he would be gone. His voice would have never filled the hollow room. He would vanish like he did every morning, just as dawn broke. I felt suspended, like I had been hurled from a skyscraper and frozen two feet above the ground. And I would lay there as the weight of another day beat down on me, hammering me until I was no more than a thin layer of skin with overbearing eyes and unbearable thoughts.

_Sunny days  
Where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Why does it always rain on me? _

My eyes flickered open as the first beam of morning sun appeared on my walls. It was morning again. I slid the covers off of my trembling body and I swung my weak legs over the edge of the bed.

_Why does it always rain on me? _

I could hear Charlie starting the coffee machine. To an onlooker, we would look normal. A father and his functioning teenage daughter. But we were not. I would struggle through the day, with my arms folded over my chest so that I wouldn't fall to pieces. To a bystander, I would look content. But they didn't know. They didn't know what he had done to me.

_It always rains on me._

-END-

Don't forget to leave reviews~!

And 1st place winners get banners for their stories! Link on my profile for "Why Does it Always Rain on Me?" as well as past contest winners! Go check 'em out!


End file.
